¿Quién eres en realidad?
by VictoryFlower
Summary: Finn y Jake ayudan a una chica que cae del cielo y la mente de Finn se llena de dudas cada vez que la ve, pero al final sus dudas se resolverán en el momento más inesperado, ya que la verdad se descubre en una pelea y las cosas en la relación de Finn y la PF cambiaran voluntariamente.
1. Chapter 1: La nueva y extraña princesa

**Un gusto fickers! Soy si nueva amiga y acompañante: Mer135, esta es una nueva y mejorada versión de "La chica del futuro" si no les gusta o les parece feo, ya saben que soy nueva. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

_La nueva y extraña princesa_

By Mer135

Un chico humano de 15 años, piel blanca, ropa azul y un gorro blanco de oso polar regresaba a su casa del árbol acompañado de un perro mágico de 31 años de tonalidad dorada, estas 2 personas se tratan de Finn y Jake, quienes regresabas de una aventura que se presentaba diariamente: Vencer al Rey Helado, pero estos 2 héroes no sabían que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa tarde cambiaría...

- ¡AHHHHH! - Se oía la voz de una chica que caía del cielo

- ¡Jake! ¡Atrapala! ¡Pronto! - Decía Finn en voz alta al darse cuenta de que esa chica se trataba de una princesa

- De acuerdo hermanito - Jake se estira y atrapa a la princesa - Listo princesita estas a... - Se detiene al ver las galas reales de la princesa

Las galas de la princesa se basaban en el mismo vestido que la Princesa Flama (actual novia y verdadero amor d Finn) solo que este era de un tono morado, al igual que las joyas de su vestido y frente, so tono de piel era blanco, como el de Finn, y sus cabellos eran rubios dorados

- ¡FINN! - Jake le gritaba a su hermano ya que seguía estirado en el cielo

- ¿Si Jake? - Decía Finn en voz alta

- ¡Tienes que ver esto! - Decía Jake en voz alta (El nombre de la serie "¡Tienes que ver esto!" XD) mientras volvía a su tamaño normal

- ¿Qué quieres que...? - Se detiene al ver a la joven princesa - *¿Por qué me parece familiar esta princesa?* - Pensó el joven humano muy confundido - Vamos a la casa del árbol - Le dijo a su amigo can

_-En la casa del árbol-_

¡Jake! Mira esta despertando - Decía Finn aliviado al ver que la chica despertaba

Finn y Jake se sorprendieron al ver los ojos de la chica, los cuales eran de un color celeste zafiro, igual a los del humano

- ¿Ustedes quiénes son? - Pregunto la extraña princesa un poco asustada viendo al humano y al can

-Yo soy Finn el Humano, pero solo puedes llamarme Finn - Dijo el humano

- Y yo Jake, Jake el perro - Dijo el can

La chica, al escuchar el nombre de las personas que la llevaron a esa casa, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, señal de que iba a llorar

- ¿Y tu quién eres? - Preguntó Finn

- Yo soy... - Dijo la extraña chica

* * *

**Hasta aquí se termina este capítulo, si se dieron cuenta este capitulo lo hice más largo que en la versión anterior**

**¿Quién sera la extraña chica? ¿Sera una humana? ¿Por qué iba a llorar? ¿Sus lagrimas serán de tristeza o de alegría? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Un recuerdo y un problema

**¡4 reviews en un solo capitulo! Agradezco a todos los lectores por dar follow y favorite, pero especialmente a George187, el fue el que me apoyo desde que inició el fic y me ha dado consejos y me ha apoyado a seguir. Aquí está el capitulo :)**

* * *

_El recuerdo y un problema_

By Mer135

- Y-yo soy... M-M-Merliah, la Princesa Elemental - Tartamudeando ya que aguanta las ganas para no llorar

- Un gusto Merliah - Dijo Finn

- Si, un placer - Dijo en can un poco confundido

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Preguntaron los dos al unísono

A la mente de la chica le vino un recuerdo al ver al humano y al can

Flashback:

Estaba Merliah sentada en una banca con una chica a su lado, la cual tenia piel dorada, cabello naranja, una blusa de manga corta de color roja, un short que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla color azul cielo, zapatillas moradas y de unos 20 años, ambas estaban en el parque platicando

- Déjame entender, me estas diciendo que estas enamorada de ÉL - Dijo la chica con rostro serio

-Te digo la verdad ¿Por qué no me crees hermana? - Dijo Merliah como un tomate

Exacto. Esa chica de 20 años resultaba ser la hermana mayor de la chica, la cual tenia de nombre Tiffany, Merliah le había confesado que estaba enamorada de "ÉL" sin saber que el destino iba a jugar con la chica de cabellos dorados.

- Hola Tiffany, y hola Merly - Saludo un amigo de la rubia

- Hola Víctor - Saludaban las 2 al unisono

El chico que apareció se trataba de Víctor Mackenzie Murtons, al igual que Merliah era humana (olvide mencionar que Tiffany era un ser de fuego) solo que de piel morena, traía una chaqueta celeste con el cierre hasta la mitad, mostrándose una camisa blanca de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, unos converse negro con blanco y cabellos rubios

- ¿Qué hacen? - Pregunto el joven moreno

- Oh, nada, solo hablamos "cosas de chicas" - Lo ultimo lo dijo dándole un amistoso codazo a su hermana

- ¡OYE! - Se quejó Merliah, a lo que Tiffany se rió

Al parecer la risa de Tiffany era contagiosa, ya que 10 segundos después Víctor también se empezó a reír, y 5 segundos después Merliah fue contagiada por la risa, hasta que los 3 oyeron una explosión que hizo que sus cabellos se movieran un poco, así que los 3 asustados y confundidos, se fueron de aquel parque.

Fin del Flashback.

- ¿Merliah? Tierra llamando a la Princesa Elemental ¿Estas ahí? - Decía Finn tronando los dedos frente al rostro de la chica.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? - Reaccionaba Merliah volviendo a la realidad.

- Princesa ¿Por qué llora? - Peguntó Jake

- ¿Ah? - Preguntó confundida la princesa mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla y se dio cuenta que estaba húmeda

Al parecer el recordar a su hermana y a su mejor amigo empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Finn quien lanzó una pregunta sorpresa

- ¿Esta bien majestad? - Preguntó Finn

- Si estoy bien gracias - Dijo Merliah mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- Bueno la dejamos sola un momento para que se calme - Dijo Finn

- ¿Enserio? ¿No vas a saludar? - Dijo cierta vampiresa en la ventana

- ¿Marceline? ¿Cuanto llevas ahí? - Preguntó Jake

- Llevo aquí unos minutos, pero no vengo sola - Dijo mirando atrás de Finn y Jake

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Finn dando la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba - ¿¡DP!? ¿¡PF!? ¿¡FI? - Gritó asustado

Exacto. Las personas atrás del dúo de héroes se trataban de Fionna, la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama, está ultima con una mirada molesta mientras las dos primeras tenían rostros serios.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo ¿Qué sera de nuestro joven héroe? ¿Como hizo Marcy para aparecer con las dos princesas y la aventurera? ¿Qué ocultara la PE? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de LECDF**

**Una cosa más. Antes de irme les recomiendo que lean "Buscando a mi Sueño Hecho Realidad" de George187, vayan a su perfil y léanlo, esta fantástico (Y no lo digo porque yo lo hago col él XD)**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	3. Chapter 3: Me pareces familiar

**Aqui esta el capitulo, este lo hare corto, y después tardare más en subirlos para hacerlos largos. Espero que les guste :)**

**PD: Todo ocurre en casa de Finn y Jake**

* * *

_Me pareces familiar_

By Mer135

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? - Preguntó Finn nervioso

- Flama y yo vinimos con un experimento... - Explicó la DP

- ...Y yo traje a esta humanita de pacotilla - Continuo la vampiresa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Fionna como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a lo que Fionna se ruborizo, recordandole a Merliah cuando su hermana la ruborizo en el parque, a lo que baja la cabeza mientras se limpia los ojos ya que le empiezan a brillar

- Cambiando de tema ¿¡QUIEN ES ELLA!? - Grita la PF mientras sus ojos se incendian asustando a todos, pero especialmente al héroe y a la nueva princesa

- E-e-ella es u-u-una a-amiga - Tartamudeó Finn muerto del miedo, ya que era la primera vez que venia a su novia así

_-Finn's P.O.V-_

No podía creer lo que veía, era la 1º vez que veia a Flama así, yo siempre supe que ella es celosa, pero apenas conozco a Mer, admito que es linda por que se parece mucho a Flama, pero no puede haber algo entre ella y yo, aunque también cuando veo a la PE a los ojos me preguntó por que se parece mucho a ella, porque se parece tanto a mi, podra ser... no me estoy volviendo loco, no creo que llegue a ser eso.

- ¿Quién es ella? - Preguntó la DP más tranquila que Flama

- Oh... ella es Merliah, la Princesa Elemental - Respondí más tranquilo

- ¿Soy yo o se parece mucho a Finn y Flama? - Preguntó Marcy confundida viendo a la pareja y luego a la rubia princesa

- Oye tienes razón ¿Tu qué crees Dulce P? - Preguntó Fionna viendo a la princesa hecha de chicle

- Hay que hacerle una prueba de ADN - Dice la DP acercándose a la PE, asustandola totalmente

_-Termina Finn's P.O.V-_

Merliah se estaba alejando cada vez más de la DP, no tenia idea de lo que ella quería hacerle, hasta que a la mente de la joven vino un recuerdo algo trágico

_-Flashback-_

Merliah corría desesperadamente por un valle totalmente destruido, con el pasto de un triste girs y el cielo totalmente rojo y sin nubes, corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, pero se estaba cansando, ya que llevaba 2 horas y media corriendo, hasta que ya no pudo más y se sentó en sus rodillas para descansar, después de un rato que descansó, se preguntó porque "ella" no apareció, pero las cosas no iban a ser buenas para siempre, ya que cuando iba a reiniciar su carrera, una chica apareció ante ella, la chica poseía un cabello negro, con un mechón rojo y lacio que llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos de color rojo sangre, una blusa de manga corta de color fucsia oscuro, un pantalón gris y botas hasta la rodilla de color café, al parecer era ella la que la perseguía, Merliah estaba asustada, estaba a la merced de esa chica y no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI? - Gritó la chica mientras sus lagrimas no paraban de salir - ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DE MI MERIDIANA!?

- ¡Quiero hacerte lo mismo que les hice a la demás gente! - Respondió Meridiana en tono victorioso

- Acabaste con nuestros padres, acabaste con mis amigos, acabaste con... él - Dijo Mer cabizbaja mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro

- Asi es - Dijo Meridiana mientras se acercaba a Merliah

A cada paso que Meridiana daba para adelante, Merliah daba uno para atras, hasta que una mano toco el hombro de la princesa, vio la mano que estaba en su hombro y se dio cuenta que esta era morena, y al ver al dueño de ella se quedo petrificada, aquel joven tenía cabello negro, no vestía su ropa formal de siempre sino que venía con un suéter azul violeta con puños verdes, un reloj azul con negro en su muñeca izquierda, pantalón de mezclilla beige con una faja de cuero negro con una hebilla en forma de M, una funda azul con una espada de mango hecho de zafiro guardada y zapatos negros.

- ...M-Ma-Maicol - Tartamudeo Merliah ya que no lo podia creer, ya que creia que estaba muerto el también

- Vete PE - Dijo Maicol poniéndose enfrente de ella

- No, no te dejare Maicol - Dijo Merliah con una expresión de molestia

- Debes hacerlo, tu seguridad es importante - Dijo cierto reptil (que todos conocen XD)

- Tu también Mike, bueno, pero... ¿Como esta Víctor? - Preguntó Merliah preocupada

- Él ya no esta con nosotros - Dijeron Maicol y Mike al unisono

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Merliah mientras las lagrimas volvian a salir

_-Fin del Flashback-_

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! - Gritó Merliah mientras preparaba una espada de fuego que hizo con sus manos y la gema de su frente, asustando a todos

- Interesante - Dijo la DP con la mano en la barbilla - Aparece una espada hecha de fuego - Dice mientras tiene su vista en la espada de la chica

- Lo siento - Dijo Merliah mientras bajaba la cabeza y la espada desaparece - Me deje llevar

- Esta bien - Dice la DP mientras le arranca un cabello a la PE

- ¿Y eso porque? - Preguntó Merliah confundida

- Es para tu prueba de ADN - Dijo la DP admirando el mechón rubio de la chica

- Oh no... - Susurro Merliah preocupada

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo, este lo hize más largo y dije que iba a ser corto XD**

**¿Qué oculta esta nueva princesa? ¿Se sabra la verdad acerca de ella? Esto se sabrá en el próximo capitulo :)**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿¡Eres tu?

**Aquí el capitulo 4 del fic. Lamento la tardanza, pero como dije, ya tardare más en subirlos para hacerlos largos, espero que les guste ;).**

**Disclaimer (el cual debí poner en capítulos anteriores XD): Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward, excepto Merliah, Tiffany, Meridiana, Víctor (los 4 anteriores si me pertenecen), Maicol y Mike (estos últimos 2 pertenecen a George187).**

* * *

_¿¡Eres tu!?_

By Mer135

- Me voy a mi laboratorio para hacer las pruebas, adiós chicos - Se despide la DP

- Adiós Dulce Princesa - Se despiden todos (excepto Merliah) mientras Marceline la despide llamándola por su nombre formal - Adiós Bonnibel

- Dulce Princesa... Bonnibel - Dijo Merliah en un tono apenas audible - Creo que ese nombre lo escuche antes - Empieza a recordar

_-Flashback-_

Finn y Jake (N/A: Pronto sabrán porque los incluí a ellos) acompañaban a la Princesa Elemental al Dulce Reino, pero esta última venia molesta, ya que venia a la fuerza, es decir, que venia atrapada en el cuerpo de Jake quien estaba como soga para que esta no escapara

- ¿Por qué tengo que venir a este reino? - Pregunta Merliah de mala gana

- Entiéndelo Liah, tu también pasaste encerrada en una lámpara al igual que Flama, apenas estas saliendo y tienes que saber del mundo a tu alrededor - Le responde Finn alzando los brazos

- Además de que tienes que aprender a usar tus poderes - Dijo Jake, quien seguía como soga

- Yo se usar mis poderes - Dijo Merliah logrando liberar un brazo

- ¿Así? - La retó Finn - Demuéstralo

- ¿Y qué hago para demostrártelo? - Preguntó Merliah decidida

- Ve al Dulce Reino en una línea de fuego - Dice Finn engañándola, ya que tenía un plan en mente

- De acuerdo, te esperare en la entrada del reino - Merliah se aleja del dúo de héroes en una línea de fuego

- Plan Completa - Dijo Finn en un tono apenas audible, pero que Jake oyó fácilmente

- ¿De qué hablas? - Le preguntó Jake mirando a su hermano

- La rete apropósito para que fuera al Dulce Reino - Dijo Finn con tranquilidad, característico en él

- Muchachito malo - Dijo Jake dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a su hermano - Vamos hermanito súbete en mi espalda, yo te llevare

Después de 2 minutos de caminata, los cuales fueron gracias a una charla entre los hermanos héroes, llegaron al Dulce Reino, donde la PE los esperaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de enojo, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de los planes del rubio, sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo oscuro, su vestido era de un morado más oscuro y su cabello estaba hecho fuego

- Oh, oh. Cierta princesa esta molesta - Dijo Jake en tono burlón

- Lo se, y tu me ayudaras a que no me mate - Le dice Finn a Jake con seguridad

- ¿¡QUÉ COSA!? - Preguntó Jake sorprendido

- Lo que oíste bro -

- ¿¡QUÉ COSA!? - Preguntó Jake sorprendido

- Lo que oíste bro - Dijo Finn confiado

- Al fin llegan - Dijo Merliah molesta

- Si, jejeje - Ríe Finn nervioso

- Lamentamos la tardanza y que Finn la engañara - Dice Jake poniéndose entre los 2 rubios para que "NINGUNO" terminara herido (si saben a lo que me refiero)

-Esta bien, solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, por que si ocurre, desearan no haber nacido - Amenazó Merliah a los héroes poniéndolos más nerviosos que antes, pero en eso aparece el Mayordomo Mentita

- Sir Finn, Sir Jake, la Princesa los espera en su laboratorio - Dice Mentita formalmente sin percatarse de la PE

- De acuerdo, gracias Menta - Dije Jake - Vamos Finn, vamos Merliah

- *Gracias Glob* - Pensó Finn

- ¡Momento! - Los detiene Mentita - ¿Merliah?

- Ah, si Mentita, ella es Merliah, la Princesa Elemental - La presenta Finn

- Oh, es un placer madame - Dice Mentita besando la mano de Merliah - Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia

- Descuide, no hay problema - Dice Merliah contenta, pero también sonrojada

- Que tengan un buen día - Se despide Mentita

- Gracias y hasta luego - Agradece Merliah y se va con los 2 héroes - Que agradable es

- No te dejes engañar - Le dice Finn

- ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunta Merliah confundida

- Parece gentil, pero es diabólico, amigo de la Muerte - Le responde Jake

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunta otra vez la PE

- Así es - Dicen los héroes al unisono

- Hola chicos - Pregunta una princesa hecha de chicle, la cual tenia piel rosa pálido, su cabello de un rosa natural y un vestido de un rosa más fuerte que su cabello

- Hola DP - Saludan Finn y Jake al unisono

- ¿DP? - Pregunta Merliah igual de confundida cuando le dijeron lo de Mentita

- Tu haz de ser la PE, Finn me ha hablado mucho de ti - Le dice la DP - Un gusto, soy Bonnibel Bubblegum, la Dulce Princesa y gobernante de este reino

- Un gusto princesa - Responde Merliah, quien ya había entendido el significado de "DP" - Soy Merliah, la Princesa Elemental

_-Fin del Falshback-_

- ¿Princesa? ¿Esta bien? - Pregunta Jake tronando los dedos frente al rostro de la princesa

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? - Reacciona Merliah - Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes Jake

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunta Finn - La veo muy distraída

- Descuida, solo son cosas de mi pasado - Lo último lo dijo en tono triste

- Hola chicos - Dijo entrando una especie de lagarto-dinosaurio del tamaño de Jake de color verde, un caparazón negro liso y en su cabeza también, ojos reptilianos amarillos con la pupila larga y negra

- Hola Mike - Dijeron Finn y Jake al unisono, sorprendiendo a Merliah

- ¿Mike? ¿Mike el Hovat? - Preguntó Merliah sorprendida

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - Pregunta Mike sorprendido

- ¿Dónde esta Maicol? ¿Cómo esta? - Preguntó Mer preocupada

- ¿Me hablaban? - Preguntó un joven de 16 años de cabello negro, que venía con un suéter azul violeta con puños verdes, un reloj azul con negro en su muñeca izquierda, pantalón de mezclilla beige con una faja de cuero negro con una hebilla en forma de M, una funda azul con una espada de mango hecho de zafiro guardada y zapatos negros

- ¡MAICOL! - Exclama Merliah sorprendida abrazando a Maicol

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - Preguntan todos (excepto Merliah, claro) mirando a la princesa de cabellos dorados

* * *

**Hasta aquí lectores, eso fue todo por hoy, y ahora las preguntas de suspenso:**

**¿De dónde vendrá Merliah? ¿Por qué actuara raro? ¿Se sabrá su secreto? Esto se descubrirá en el próximo capitulo de:**

**¡LA EXTRAÑA CHICA DEL FUTURO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Empiezan los problemas

**Aqui el capitulo del fic. Como pueden ver en el título, los problemas comenzaran en este episodio**

**Meridiana: -¿Los causare yo?**

**-Ya quisieras (que malota soy XD)**

**Víctor: -Le arruinaste la vida a la PE, ya todo el mundo te odia**

**Meri: -Hay si tu, como no-**

**Jake: (Aparece de la nada) ¿Y ustedes quienes son?**

**-Lo siento Jake, esa respuesta es confidencial**

**Jake: -¡DIME PORFIS!**

**-No, bueno aquí comienza el capítulo, si me disculpan, me voy corriendo antes de que Jake me mate por que no le digo ¡HASTA LA VISTA Y QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO! (Me voy corriendo)**

* * *

_Empiezan los problemas_

By Mer135

Merliah se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y de la pregunta que se hace todo el mundo, pero ella sabía que debía dejar de "actuar raro" o las sospechas se levantarían, y ella sabe lo que pasaría si se enteran de la verdad

- ¡Ups! Lo siento, no se que me paso - Mintió Merliah

- Esta bien, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar - Dijo Maicol mientras se acomodaba el suéter

- Por cierto - Toma la palabra Mike - ¿Como es que sabes el nombre de Maicol y el mío?

- Es cierto - Dijo Fionna, quien seguía en la casa del árbol - ¿Cómo te sabes los nombres de ambos?

- Ahh... -

Merliah estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decir, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa. No puede decir "Los conozco desde niña" por que Maicol y Mike sabrían que eso no es verdad y tendría que confesar todo, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente, y lo que dijo fue...

- He escuchado de ambos - Dijo Merliah, obvio mintiendo

- ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Marcy, quien también seguía ahí - ¿Qué te trae a la tierra de Ooo?

- Larga historia de la que no quiero hablar - Responde la PE triste

- ¡Vamos! Puedes confiar en nosotros - Dice Maicol con ternura haciendo que Merliah se... ¿sonrojara?

_-Merliah's P.O.V-_

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me sonrojo con Maicol? Si a mi me gusta Víctor... ¿Un segundo? ¿Por qué pienso en la persona que me gusta? ¿Sera que me gusta... Maicol? Si me gusta... ¿Sera por qué se parece mucho a Víctor? Si volviera a ver a Víctor ¿Seré capaz de decirle lo que siento por él y por...?

- ¡CHICOS! - Escuchan una voz desde la ventana, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Merly

- ¿Ah? - Se preguntan todos, incluyéndome

- ¡TENGO LOS RESULTADOS! - Al escuchar eso, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la DP, quien venía en un unicornio con los colores del arcoiris y cabello rubio

- No puede ser - Susurre

- Hola DP, hola Arcoiris - Saludan Finn, Flama y Fionna

- Hola chicas - Saludan Maicol y Mike

- H-Hola - Tartamudeó

- ¿Qué traes en ese sobre Bonnie? - Pregunta Marcy

- Los resultados - Le responde la DP

- ¡Abrelos! ¡Abrelos! - Apoyaban Finn y Fionna

- *Si solo supieran la verdad, no dirían eso* - Pienso molesta

_-Fin Merliah's P.O.V-_

- Concuerdo con los aventureros de pacotilla - Habla Marcy

- ¡De acuerdo! Los resultados dicen que Merliah es... - Dice la DP sacando los papeles del sobre, pero al momento de sacarlos, estos se congelan

- Vaya, vaya... miren lo que tenemos aquí... una nueva princesita para secuestrar - Entra un "anciano" de color azul claro (o en pocas palabras, celeste) de avanzada edad cercana a los 1000 años, con dedos inusualmente pequeños, dientes afilados y una nariz larga y puntiaguda, una túnica de color azul oscuro y una larga barba que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo hasta sus pies

- ¡REY HELADO! - Grita Finn sacando su espada de oro

- Un placer princesita - Dice el Rey Helado - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Soy Mer... - Responde Merliah asustada

- Haber, no me digas yo lo adivino - La interrumpe el RH (N/A: Al Rey Helado lo abreviare RH para no tener que escribir el nombre completo) - ¿Mer...? ¿Mer...? ¿Ahmm...? ¿Meridiana?

Merliah el escuchar el nombre se molestó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, al parecer no quería volver a escuchar ese nombre, así que golpeo al RH en la nariz

- ¡Hay! ¿Que te pasa chiquitina? - Pregunta el RH sobándose la nariz que había quedado morada por el golpe

- ¡NO ME LLAMES CHIQUITINA! ¡Y NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE EN MI VIDA! - Grita Merliah en un mar de lágrimas

- Cálmese princesa - Dice Jake nervioso - ¡Vayase Rey Helado!

- ¡Oye! Yo soy el Rey Helado - Se queja el RH - ¿Sabes que significa ser el "Rey Helado"?

- ¡Claro que lo se! - Responde Jake - Ser el "Rey Helado" significa... ¡Ser un estúpido! (N/A: Aquí me base en "Prisioneros del Amor")

- ¡Exactamente! - Dice el RH - Ser el "Rey Helado" significa... ¡OYE!

- Jajajajaja - Se ríe Fionna - Deberías ver la cara que tienes

- De acuerdo, me iré - Dice el RH mientras se acerca a la ventana - Pero volveré "nueva princesa"

- En tus sueños Heladito - Hablan la PE y Finn al unisono

- Nos veremos luego - Dice el RH mientras se iba de espaldas

- Ahhh... - Solloza Merliah con una mano en el estomago y otra en la cabeza

- ¿Que te sucede? - Pregunta Fionna mirándola preocupada

- No me siento muy... bien - Después de decir eso Merliah cae desmayada

- ¡MERLIAH! - Gritan todos

* * *

**¿Qué le sucedió a Merliah? ¿Por qué se desmayo? ¿Cómo supo el Rey Helado de la presencia de la PE? ¿Por qué el primer nombre que se le ocurrió fue Meridiana? ¿Merliah dirá la verdad? Esto se sabrá en el próximo capítulo :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Triple reencuentro

**Aquí el capitulo**

**NOTA: En este capitulo aparecerán personas que marcaron la vida de Merliah (no diré quienes son). Y los que tengan duda sobre la especie y la edad de Merliah les comento que Merliah es una bruja elemental de 16 años :)**

**¡Que comience en capitulo!**

* * *

_Triple Reencuentro_

By Mer135

Merliah cayo desmayada después de la salida del RH, lo cual preocupo a todos los que estaban en la habitación de los héroes, pero por una razón desconocida Finn era el más preocupado de todos, sentía que algo no encajaba con Merliah, que algo la preocupaba, que algo anda mal con ella

_-Finn's P.O.V-_

- No me siento muy... bien - Escuche decir a la PE mientras caía desmayada

- ¡MERLIAH! - Dije acompañado de todos los que están en nuestra habitación

- ¿Qué te pasa Merly? - Pregunte mientras me arrodillo a su lado y tomo su rostro entre mis manos

- Vamos al Dulce Reino, tiene una presión muy alta - Dice la DP tomándole la presión

_-Fin Finn's P.O.V-_

Lo que la DP no sabe es que su desmayo no fue por la presión, sino por otra razón que ni siquiera ella sabe

_-Fuera de la casa el árbol-_

1 joven de 16 años, rubio, moreno, de ojos purpura, con una chaqueta celeste toda desgastada, ya que no tenia mangas,dejando ver una camisa blanca toda rota, pantalón gastado un poco más abajo de las rodillas y descalzo caminaba sin rumbo y cansado acompañado de una chica de 20 años, piel dorada, cabello naranja, ojos colr ámbar, blusa desgastada sin mangas color roja, un short a medio muslo (también desgastado) color azul cielo y con una zapatilla morada

- Ya no puedo más - Dice el moreno más cansado que antes

- Vamos Víctor, estoy segura que Merliah esta aquí - Responde la chica de piel dorada

- ¿Y como estas tan segura Tiffany? - Pregunta Víctor

- Después de lo que paso con Meridiana y Vladimir, estoy segura que ella esta aquí para recuperar lo que perdió - Responde Tiffany

- ¡ARCOIRIS! ¡Llévanos al Dulce Reino! - Escuchan dentro de la casa del árbol

- ¿Soy yo o esa voz era la de la DP? - Pregunta Tiffany

- ¡Mira es Merliah! - Dice Víctor apuntando a Arcoiris llevando a todos al Dulce Reino menos Flama quien iba en una linea de fuego

- ¡Esta inconsciente! - Exclama Tiffany mientras veía a Finn llevando en brazos a Mer

- ¡Vamos! - Ordena Víctor corriendo para seguir el paso de Arcoiris y los demás

- De acuerdo - Acepta Tiffany corriendo tras Víctor

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Así que los 3 están vivos?... No por mucho tiempo - Dice una voz femenina entre las sombras dejando ver solo unos ojos rojos

_-En el Dulce Hospital-_

- ¡Miren! ¡Esta despertando! - Dice Finn aliviado

- Uhm... ¿Donde... donde estoy? - Dice Merliah frotándose el ojo izquierdo

- En el Dulce Hospital, te desmayaste y nos tenias muy preocupados - Dice la DP entrando

- ¿Me desmaye? - Pregunta la PE confundida

- Por supuesto que te desmayaste - Dice Maicol entrando seguido de Mike

- Que raro - Dice Merly con la mano en el mentón - Yo me desmayo cuando... eso quiere decir que... ¡No es posible!

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta Finn preocupado y confundido

- ¡Oh, nada! No pasa nada fuera de lo normal - Responde Merliah nerviosa

- ¿Qué nos ocultas? - Pregunta la DP señalándola con el dedo indice

- ¡Ella no oculta nada! - Entra una joven de piel dorada

- No puede ser ¿Tiffany? - Susurra Merliah - ¿De... de verdad eres tu?

- Así es - Responde Tiffany con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

- ¡HERMANA! - Grita Merliah con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a la recién llegada

- ¿Hermana? - Dicen Finn, Maicol, Mike y la DP al mismo tiempo

- ¡Ups! Creo que hable de más - Dice Merliah nerviosa - Chicos, les presento a mi hermana...

- ¿Te olvidas de mi? - Entra un joven moreno y rubio

- Ay no... - Susurra Merliah - ...Víctor

- ¡Oye, oye oye! - Habla Maicol mientras ve la muñeca izquierda de Víctor - ¿No es ese mi Omnitrix?

- ¡NO! - Grita Víctor - Quiero decir... claro que no, no es tu Omnitrix

- ¡Oigan! - Habla la PE en voz alta - ¿Por qué no nos enseñan su tierra y después resolvemos el asunto sel Omnitrix?

- Me gusta tu idea - Acepta Tiffany tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

- De acuerdo ¡vamos! - Dice Finn con mucho animo

Aun que Ooo parecía pequeño, estuvieron horas enseñándoles la tierra a los 3 llegados, comenzando con el Dulce Reino, siguiendo con la cueva de Marcy, después la casa del árbol, estuvieron enseñándoles todos los reinos, terminando en el Reino Helado, donde Víctor estaba a punto de preguntar si fue el el anciano que ayudo a la PE a controlar el hielo, pero fue callado a tiempo gracias a que Merliah le dio un ligero codazo en el hombro. La PE, Tiffany y Víctor vieron que cambios ha tenido Ooo desde su llegada, después del "tour" que dieron en Ooo, fueron a un parque a tener una charla corta, pero lo que nadie sabía, es que ese momento de risas terminaría gracias a que...

- ¡Ay no! - Dice Tiffany

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta Jake

- ¡Siento que algo malo esta a punto de pasar! - Responde Tiffany

- ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta la DP

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Se escucha una risa psicópata

- Esa risa... - Dice Merliah

- ...la he escuchado... - Sigue Víctor

- ...hace años - Completa Tiffany

- ¡Esa risa es la de... - Dicen los 3 al unisono

- ¡ASI ES! - Aparece una chica que es demasiado familiar para Mer, Tiff y Vic

- ...MERIDIANA! -

* * *

**Aquí**** el capitulo. ¡Meridiana acaba de aparecer! Presiento que habrá problemas. Tengan por seguro que en el próximo capitulo habrá una pelea ;)**

**(No se me ocurre ninguna pregunta)**

**¡Los leo en el próximo capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Exijo una explicación!

**Aquí el capitulo**

**NOTA: Los que sean fans de MLP y PnF lean mi crossover "Who Owns My Heart?"**

**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network.****  
****Maicol, Mike y Vladimir le pertenecen a George187.****  
****Los demás OC's si me pertenecen, incluyendo Víctor.**

**Este fic lo hago para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

_¡Exijo una explicación!_

By Mer135

- Buen saludo, eh - Dice Meridiana sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunta Merliah aguantando las ganas de llorar

- Vengo a recuperar lo que perdí: Venganza - Esto último lo dijo en susurro

Merliah saca una espada de diamantes, mientras que Tiffany crea una bola de fuego, arrojandosela rápidamente a Meridiana, quien la esquiva rápidamente, lanzando una ráfaga de viento hacia los 3 amigos (Merliah, Tiffany y Víctor), Merliah y Tiffany se toman de las manos y juntas crean un rayo (gracias a los poderes de Merliah, pero juntándose con alguien se hace más fuerte) que hace el viento regrese a Meridiana, pero esta lo esquiva rápidamente, mientras que Víctor se transforma en un...

- ¡Tectonic! - Grita Víctor oprimiendo su Omnitrix transformándose en una gran roca con un ópalo en el pecho y con los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza flotando

Tectonic choco las manos con el suelo, creando terremotos y controlando la gravedad de los objetos con sus manos

- Vaya, vaya - Se burla Meridiana - Al parecer ya aprendiste "Geoquinesis y gravitación"

- Y no solo él aprendió poderes Meridiana - Dice Merliah sacando un pequeño relámpago de su mano izquierda

Merliah usa el "Relámpago Psiqui-máster" (sacar muchos relámpagos de sus manos que lastiman gravemente a la persona que Merliah piensa) pensando en Meridiana apunto de lastimarla y esta lo esquivo rápidamente, usando el mismo poder que su hermanita pensando en ella y Merly para protegerse uso "Flare Coat"* (N/A: Si una palabra termina con una estrella (*) significa que al final vendrá la traducción y como es)

- Los estaré vigilando - Dice Meridiana alejándose, ya harta de la pelea, pero al final termino convirtiéndose en una llama negra que al disiparse no quedo rastro de ella

_-DP's P.O.V (al comienzo de la pelea)-_

Observé como una chica de cabello negro y con un mechón rojo, que vestía una blusa de colo fucsia oscuro de manga corta, pantalón gris y botas hasta la rodilla de color café oscuro salía de los arbustos con una mirada diabólica

- ¡ASÍ ES! - Salía gritando la chica

- ¿¡MERIDIANA!? - Escucho exclamar sorprendidos a Merliah, Tiffany y Víctor

- /¿Meridiana? su nombre se parece mucho al de la PE/ - Piensa la DP

- ¿Estas pensando que el nombre de la chica de cabello negro se parece mucho al de Merliah? - Escuchó la voz de Marcy a mi lado

- Así es - Le respondo a Marcy

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? - Pregunta Jake acercándose a mi

- Voy a usar... ¡Esto! - Respondo sacando otro mechón rubio de nada más ni nada menos que de...

- ¡MERLIAH! - Escuchamos gritar a Finn

Los 3 al ver el porque del grito de Finn, nos sorprendimos y a la vez nos asustamos ya que vimos que un rayo de color rojo rubí se acercaba a la PE y esta ni se movía, al contrario, se quedaba ahí parada esperando aquel ataque, cerramos los ojos para no ver el trágico final, pero al no escuchar nada los abrimos y nos volvimos a sorprender, ya que vimos a la PE rodeada de una extraña aura de color rosa chicle (N/A: Fue el único rosa que se me ocurrió) que al parecer la protegió de aquel ataque, ya que no se veía ninguna herida

- Los estaré vigilando - Dijo "la chica de cabello negro" convirtiéndose en una llama negra

_-Fin DP's P.O.V-_

- ¿Qué paso? - Pregunta Jake acercándose a Víctor, que volvió a ser normal apenas las llamas se disiparon

- No pasa... nada Jake - Responde Tiffany jadeando ya que al hacer el "Relámpago Psiqui-máster" gastó mucha energia

- ¿Como que nada? - Regaña Marcy - Miren como quedó todo

Al parecer la pelea dejo pequeños cráteres en el parque, la mayoría fue en algunos juegos que por suerte no había nadie cerca, ni siquiera niños

- Lo... sentimos... mucho... de verdad - Responde la PE jadeando, ya que ella fue la que gastó mas energía

- Ahora nos tienen que explicar todo - Ordena la DP mientras todos se ponen alrededor de los 3 cansados (N/A: Quise ponerles "cansados" XD)

- Lo que pasa es que... - Trata de explicar Tiffany

- ¡Espera! - Interrumpe Jake - ¡Flama, encierralos en un circulo de fuego para que no escapen!

_-Merliah's P.O.V-_

Vimos como Flama nos encerraba en un circulo de fuego de nuestra altura para que no escapáramos, lo peor de todo es que yo no puedo apagarlo, ya que si uso agua, la lastimaría, y yo no puedo apagarlo con mis poderes ya que estos no funcionan en poderes que no son los mios

- ¿Y bien? - Pregunta Fionna, quien había estado callada desde que apareció Meridiana - ¿Van a hablar o seguirán callados?

- Lo que pasa es que... no sabemos en que parte comenzar - Mintió Víctor

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya se donde! - Responde Marcy - ¿¡QUIÉN ERA ESA CHICA Y QUE HACIA AQUÍ!?

_-Fin Merliah's P.O.V-_

¡Ay, no! La gota que derramó el vaso, el vestido que no se quiere poner, el baile al que no se quiere ir y la espada que no se podría usar. La pregunta que no quieren responder nos la hace la vampiresa, la mejor amiga de todos los que se encuentran con nosotros y amienemiga de la DP, y lo peor de todo era...

¿Cómo se los explicaremos a nuestros padres?

_**Traducción:**_

_**Escudo llamarada: Aura de color rosa chicle que protege a la persona que lo use de todo tipo de energías y magia negra**_

**Admito que me gusto mucho hacer este capitulo. Espero que les allá gustado como me gustó a mi**

**¿Qué excusa se les ocurrirá? ¿"Escupirán" la verdad? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

**Antes de despedirme, les recomiendo que lean los fics de mi amigo George187, especialmente 2: "Buscando Mi Sueño Hecho Realidad" (el cual yo hago con él) y "Los guardianes del tiempo: La primera confrontación"**

**¡Los leo en el próximo capitulo!**


	8. Chapter 8: Resolviendo dudas

**En este capitulo 2 personajes nuevos se unirán a esta aventura y otros 2 personajes que ya están unidos descubrirán la verdad absoluta sobre nuestros extraños visitantes, ya dije de más... ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network.****  
****Maicol, Mike, Vladimir y Pamela le pertenecen a George187.****  
****Los demás OC's si me pertenecen, incluyendo Víctor.**

**Este fic lo hago para entretener, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Resolviendo dudas_

By Mer135

**-** Lo que pasa es que-es que - Trata de explicar Merly

- ¿Y bien que? - Pregunta Bonnibel Bubblegum dispuesta a saber la verdad

- ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE...! - Apunto de confesar la PE

- ¡MAICOL! - Se escucha una voz femenina algunos kilómetros lejos de todo el grupo

- No puede ser... - Murmura Maicol con una cara que lo hacia parecer deprimido

- Hola Maicol, querido - Saluda una chica de 14 años de piel amarilla, mejillas rojas y ropa amarilla y negra (como la de Elesa de "Pokemon Black & White")

- Hola Pamela - Saluda Maicol con tono irónico

- Hola a todo el mundo, y hola Fionna - Saluda a la humana con cierto recelo en su tono

- Hola Pamela - Saluda Fionna con el mismo tono

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunta Marceline

- Yo solo vengo por mi Maicol - Responde Pamela poniéndose al lado de Maicol - ¡Aléjense de él!

- ¡No! - Levanta un poco la voz Víctor - ¡Tu aléjate de él!

Para Pamela, Víctor Mackenzie era un total desconocido, y no tenia el lujo de conocerlo, pero era la 1º vez que alguien le levantaba la voz en la cara, y eso la molestaba, demasiado sinceramente, pero ella sabe que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, debe mantener su reputación, la cual es conocida debido a que ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y no podía premitir que un "niñito" le quitara a "su hombre" y su reputación

- ¡OYE! - Se queja Pamela - No se quien eres y ni me importa, pero no dejare que nadie, repito, NADIE, me quitara a mi Maicol

- Primero: Maicol no es tuyo, todo el mundo es libre - Dice Víctor en tono de regaño - Segundo: Mi nombre es Víctor y tengo 16 años y no dejare que nadie se burle de mi ni de nadie más...

- Si, si, ya entendí - Se burla Pamela y abraza el cuello de Maicol - Pero te equivocas: Maicol su es mio y no me importa como te llames ni tu edad

Pero después de esto algo inesperado ocurre, Pamela le roba un beso al chico Mackenzie, sorprendiendo a todos, pero los que quedaron más sorprendidos que nadie fueron nuestros visitantes extraños, especialmente Víctor, quien no se dio cuenta de un pequeño cambio en el, pero que si lo vio nada más y nada menos que la PF

- ¿Qué te pasa Víctor? -

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Princesa Flama? -

- Mira tu cabello y tu ropa -

Al parecer Flama trataba de mostrarse calmada, ya que la sola presencia de Pamela la irritaba, al contrario con Víctor que usó un espejo que Merly-Mer (nuevo apodo para la PE) le presto, al parecer este espejo venía de su tiempo, ya que antes tenia 3 piedritas de color celeste, ahora mostraba una pequeña grieta en el vidrio y ya solo le quedaba una piedra, que ahora era de color azul oscuro, pero este se asusto al ver su nueva apariencia, ya que ahora su piel era un poco morena, y su cabello en vez de tener un rubio dorado, tenía un cabello rubio oscuro, y al ver su ropa, no pudo evitar asustarse más, ahora su chaqueta estaba arreglada y era de color negra, una camisa amarilla, pantalones azul océano y tenis converse de color amarillo y blanco

- ¡HAY NO! -

- ¿Qué te pasa Víc...? - Estaba a punto de preguntar Tiffany, pero al verlo, un susto crece en ella - ¡Oh Oh!

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta Finn confundido - ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto?

- Solo le cambio la ropa y el pelo, no tiene nada de malo - Dice Fionna tratando de eliminar el miedo en los 3

- ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! - Grita Víctor antes de ponerse a correr, alejándose de todos

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Pregunta Marcy viendo por donde se fue el nuevo Víctor

Merliah y Tiffany, quienes estaban igual de preocupadas y asustadas que Víctor decidieron ir tras el, diciéndoles a todos la excusa de que iban a ir con el para tranquilizarlo, pero en realidad iban a ir con el para platicar todo lo que ha pasado desde su llegada, y deciden transformarse en 2 lineas de fuego, Tiffany de color bermellón (entre naranja y rojo) y Merliah de color celeste cían, y se fueron alejándose de todos, y por suerte nadie las seguía ni las espiaba, pero eso era lo que querían que creyeran... la DP y Marcy decidieron seguirlas sigilosamente para descubrir la razón del porque su actuación extraña desde su llegada, o en pocas palabras: La verdad

Marceline Abadeer y Bonnibel Bubblegum al llegar a su destino, vieron a Víctor en el suelo asustado, a Merliah a su lado izquierdo con una mano en el hombro tratando de calmarlo, y a Tiffany en su lado derecho e igual que Merliah, tratando de calmar a un Víctor traumatizado

- Ya Víctor, tranquilo - Dice Tiffany con tono tranquilo

- ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!? - Grita Víctor - ¡TU MISMA ESTAS VIENDO EL CAMBIO POR EL QUE ESTOY PASANDO, IMAGINA QUE MERLIAH Y TÚ ESTÁN EN ESA MISMA SITUACIÓN SI ESA TAL PAMELA BESARA A FINN, IMAGINA COMO ESTARÁN AMBAS SI EL FANTASMA QUE SE METIÓ EN MERIDIANA ESTUVIERA EN USTEDES, COMO SUFRIRÍAN FINN Y FLAMA, E IMAGINA COMO ESTOY SUFRIENDO YO POR CULPA DE ESA NIÑA!

¿El cambio por el que estoy pasando? ¿Si Pamela besara a Finn? ¿El fantasma que se metió en Meridiana? Esas eran las preguntas que se apoderaban de la reina vampiresa y la princesa de chicle, pero había 2 que eran las cuales en las que no dejaban de pensar... ¿Sufrirían Finn y Flama? ¿Por culpa de Pamela?  
Ninguna sabia a que se refería, ya que con cada palabra del "nuevo" chico de cabello amarillo "oscuro" una nueva duda se apoderaba de ellas

- Por favor Víctor, recuerda que ser un Mackenzie te hace valiente - Dice Merliah preocupada, ya que Víctor empezó a llorar

¿Ser un Mackenzie? ¿El apellido de Víctor es Mackenzie? 2 nuevas dudas se apoderaron de nuevo en las chicas de la realeza, ya que el único Mackenzie que conocen es a Maicol, un pensamiento invadió la mente de ambas chicas, que tal vez Víctor, Merliah y Tiffany vengan del futuro y que tal vez Víctor sea hijo de... Maicol Mackenzie

- Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar seguir asustado - Dice Víctor más calmado, pero aun con lagrimas

- Sabemos como te estas sintiendo en este momento, pero recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas, y ahora es el momento en el que debemos estar más juntos que nunca - Dice Tiffany tranquila y preocupada después del grito que le dio Víctor

- Por eso me hace feliz tener a 2 hijas de Finn el Humano como amigas - Dice Víctor abrazando a las chicas, ya que siempre podrá contar con ambas

"2 hijas de Finn el Humano", esa fue la frase que hizo que por poco Marceline Abadeer se desmayara, por fin sus dudas estaban resueltas y la verdad estaba a la luz, los 3 vienen del futuro y son hijos de sus amigos más cercanos: Finn y Fionna los Humanos, Princesa Flama y Maicol Mackenzie

- ¡AJA! - Salen de los arbustos en los que estaban ocultos la reina vampiro y la gobernante del dulce reino

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Pregunta Merliah

- Eso no importa ahora - Responde Marcy

- ¿Por qué nos ocultan esto? - Ahora la pregunta era de la Dulce Princesa

- Tu sabes porque - Responde Tiffany - Porque si se enteran los flujos espacio-tiempo quedarían afectados

- ¿A qué se refiere Lenta Princesa? - Pregunta Marcy viendo a la "Lenta Princesa"

- Creo-Creo que tiene razón - Responde la DP deprimida

_-Mientras en el castillo de otro reino-_

Una chica de cabello negro con un mechón rojo y ojos color rojo sangre estaba sentada en un trono acompañada de un chico de aparentemente 21 años con ropa del siglo XV (saco de fieltro gris, pantalón formal negro, piel gris, cabello rojo hasta los hombros, capa negra de un lado y el otro rojo, zapatos de hebilla negros, reloj de bolsillo de plata) tenía una espada roja con el dibujo del sol y la luna y con dos alas de vampiro

- Meridiana - Llama el chico que resulta ser un vampiro

- ¿Si Vladimir? - Pregunta Meridiana

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si el fantasma se hubiera metido en tu cuerpo? - Pregunta Vlad

- ¿De qué fantasma me hablas Vladimir Krad? - Pregunta Meridiana

- ¡Cierto! Recordé que olvidaste lo que paso en tu pasado - Razona Vladimir Krad, el malvado rey vampiro, confundiendo más a la futura reina vampira

- ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunta Meridiana perdiendo la paciencia

- Oh, nada olvídalo - Responde Vlad, pero decide cambiar el tema - Meri-Mir, tengo un plan

- ¿Enserio Vlady? - Pregunta Meridiana

- Así es - Responde Vladimir con una mirada confiada - Este es el plan que puede ayudarnos a conseguir lo que queremos

(Lo siguiente es para dejarles intriga) Vladimir le susurra en el oído a Meridiana para acabar con las chicas que hicieron que se conocieran: Merliah y Tiffany

* * *

**¿Cuál sera el plan de Vlad? ¿Bonnibel Bubblegum y Marceline Abadeer mantendrán el secreto?  
Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo**

**N/A: Por cierto, el fantasma del que habla Vladimir Krad es el que incluiré en el One-Shot que estoy preparando "La Nueva Tu" donde se resolverán sus dudas acerca de Meridiana**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	9. Chapter 9: Plan en Acción (Parte 1)

**¡Bienvenidos de nuevo lectores!**

**Como pueden ver en el titulo seguramente ya saben lo que pasara**

**En este capitulo saldrán 2 escenas basadas en mi película favorita: "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" *u***

**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network.****  
****Maicol, Mike, Vladimir y Pamela le pertenecen a George187.****  
****Los demás OC's si me pertenecen, incluyendo Víctor.**

**Este fic lo hago para entretener, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Plan en acción (Parte 1)_

Al parecer la idea de Vladimir Krad era hacerse amigo de los visitantes del futuro, al parecer era una buena idea ya que hasta a la futura reina vampiro Meridiana la ahora-vampiresa le agrado, así que Meridiana tendría que idear un plan para que el de su novio/amante/futuro esposo funcione y puedan atacarlos de sorpresa, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una... ser su "antiguo yo" acompañada de Vlad que seria lo que nunca quiso ser...

- ¿¡Qué yo sea que!? - Exclama Vlad sorprendido

- Piénsalo - Razona Meridiana - Tu plan es hacerte amigo se ellos y la única forma de hacerlo es haciéndonos pasar por chicos buenos, a mi también se me hará difícil aceptar la idea de ser buena, pero es la única forma para que tu plan funcione

- ¿Crees que funcionara? -

- ¡Por favor! - Dice Meri con tono irónico - Aquí entre nos'sabemos que mi hermanita y sus amigos son muy ingenuos y caerán fácilmente en el truco

- Esto es peor que tener que comer rojo por falta de sangre - dijo Vlad molesto, ya que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la idea

- Lo se, pero es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora - Trata de convencerlo su novia

- No tengo de otra - Acepta de mala gana - ¡Ok!... ¡Haz de tus hechizos y tu magia alienigena!

Ese comentario más bien fue tomado como insulto para Meridiana la vampiresa, ya que ella misma estuvo practicando magia durante 11 años antes de conocer a Vladimir, ya que hasta practicar magia era la segunda vida de la pequeña Meridiana LA HUMANA... exacto, antes de ser convertida en vampiro gracias a Vladimir Krad, ella era una hermosa humana de 8 años, pero su vida cambio gracias a algo que ella no recuerda

- ¡Que mi magia no es alienigena! - Se queja apretando los puños

- ¡Si, si! como tu digas - Responde el vampiro con tono irónico

Meridiana decide dejar la "pequeña discusión" para después, por ahora es momento de hacer que sus planes se pongan en acción, así que cierra sus ojos mientras empieza a meditar y sus manos se llenaron de un extraña aura negra, estiro sus brazos hacia los costados con las manos abiertas en ambos lados y abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de brillo de color blanco

- Volo novum identitatem, novum camuflajearme enim inter omnes inimicos meos* - Recita Meridiana mientras hace el hechizo, lo cual no confundió al rey vampiro, ya que al tener 2500 años, sabia muchas cosas, incluyendo lo que pasa en la TV

Al terminar su conjuro, tanto Meridiana como Vladimir se vieron rodeados de una curiosa aura rosa con negro, cambiando así sus identidades físicas y emocionales: Ahora Meridiana tenia el cabello totalmente rojo, ojos color verde esmeralda; pero ahora su ropa fue la que cambió más: ahora usaba una chaqueta color magenta y debajo una blusa verde limón, un pantalón negro y zapatillas azul turquesa. Vlad ahora tenia cabello cafe castaño, ojos color turquesa grisáceo; al igual que con Meri, a él también le cambio la ropa: ahora usaba una playera magenta, una pantalón azul y tenis blancos

- Me siento horrible - Se queja Vlad viendo su nueva apariencia

- Igual yo - También se queja su novia Meridiana - Pero también hay que cambiarnos los nombres para que no nos reconozcan

- Esta bien - Vlad aun no se acostumbra a su "nuevo yo" - A partir de ahora seré... Jacob

- ¿Jacob? - Lo piensa Meridiana - Si, creo que me gusta

- ¿Y tu como te llamaras? - Le pregunta "Jacob"

- Yo seré... Bridgette - Dice en voz alta su nuevo nombre

- ¡Bueno! - Toma la palabra "el nuevo Vladimir" - Ya tenemos los nombres y apariencias... ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?

- Claro que si - Le responde su novia "Bridgette" antes de desaparecer en un destello color celeste acompañada de "Jacob"

_-Con los héroes-_

- ¿Pueden mantener el secreto? - Pregunta la PE preocupada

- ¿Por qué lo haríamos? - Pregunta la reina vampiro molesta y con los brazos cruzados

- ¡Por favor! - Suplica Víctor otra vez asustado

- Por cierto... - Toma la palabra la gobernante del dulce reino

- ¿Qué pasa Bonnibel? - Le pregunta Mar-Mar (Marcy)

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí? - Pregunta Bonnibel mientras Marcy hace facepalm

- Ah... - Trata de responder Tiffany - ¿Sabes o has escuchado sobre las 30 lunas?

- ¿Qué tienen que ver las 30 lunas en esto? - Pregunta la DP confundida

Merliah le respondió que cada 30 lunas se abre un portal capaz de viajar en las dimensiones y el tiempo, lo cual sorprendió a la princesa de chicle, ya que ella antes había escuchado que cada 30 lunas un portal se abría, pero ella creyó que eso era solo un mito urbano, pero ahora lo escuchaba de la boca de una amiga de confianza, y se emociono aun más al escuchar que ese portal se abría sobre la casa de Finn el Humano y Jake el Perro (lo que podría explicar porque cayo del cielo)

- Bueno, ahora que les respondimos - Trata de hablar Víctor entre tantos nervios - ¿Pueden mantener el secreto?

- Lo juramos - Dicen las jóvenes al unisono

- Como Promesa Real - Ordenan Merliah y su hermana

- ¿¡Qué!? - Exclaman sorprendidas - Oh, esta bien... es una Promesa Real

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? - Interrumpe cierta gata

- ¡Cake! - Se sorprende la chica de morado - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Acabo de llegar - Responde la gata blanca - Fionna y Finn me mandaron a buscarlos ya que tardaron demasiado en llegar

- ¿Escuchaste la conversación? - Pregunta la DP preocupada, porque ella obviamente sabia lo que pasaba cada vez que se rompe una Promesa Real

- ¿Qué conversación? - Aparece Jake atrás de Cake

- ¿Venias con Cake? - Pregunta Marceline

- ¡No! Vine con un hechizo de tele transportación - Responde Jake como si lo más obvio del mundo

- Sera mejor que regresemos para que no se preocupen - Responde la elemental de fuego

- Tienes razón - Responde el can

El camino hacia los demás fue demasiado silencioso, bueno, hubiera sido así de no ser por el can dorado y la gata blanca que no paraban de hacer preguntas en todo el camino, hasta que hicieron la pregunta más difícil de contestar...

- ¿Y de qué tanto hablaban para no llegar? - Preguntan ambas "mascotas" al unisono

Crack. La mente de todos los presentes se quedo en blanco y se sorprendieron, especialmente Bubblegum y Abadeer: por un lado querían decir la verdad, pero se rompería la Promesa Real y terminarían en el mundo de Glob, a pesar de ser inmortal, los guardianes de la Promesa Real podrían poner a Marcy cara a cala con el sol sin protección; y por el otro, debían mantener el secreto ya que fue gracias a ellas que todo esto esta pasando, si no los hubieran seguido en este momento no tendrían que ocultarles un secreto importante a sus amigos, especialmente a Finn... pobre chico, estará decaído en cuando se entere de lo que le ocultaron sus mejores amigos: que en unos cuantos años sera padre de 2 lindas chicas (ya que no saben que Meridiana es su hermana), al igual que con Fionna y Maicol, sinceramente... ambas preferían seguir sin saber nada, ni la verdad, ni la conversación que tuvieron hace unos momentos, pero no imaginaron que sus pensamientos serian por ni nada más ni nada menos que...

- ...Finn - Susurran Marcy y la DP sorprendidas y preocupadas viendo a su amigo humano

Al parecer, gracias a sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban con las dos parejas (Finn y Flama; Fionna y Maicol), Mike, Jake y Cake, lo cual las preocupo aun más

- ¿Qué les pasa? - Pregunta el reptil

- ¡Nada! - Responde Bonnibel histérica

- ¿Nada? - Pregunta Fionna - Estas más histérica que cuando el Lich regreso en el cuerpo de Billy

- ¡QUE! Quiero decir... - Se auto corrige la princesa - Por supuesto que no

- ¿Disculpen? - Aparece una chica de la nada - ¿Saben donde estoy?

- Claro, estas en la tierra de Ooo... - Responde la heroína - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Lo que pasa es que mi novio Jacob y yo nos perdimos - Responde la chica que parecía de 19 años

- Necesitamos ayuda - Aparece una chico alado de la joven

- ¿Y ustedes son...? - Pregunta Finn

- Oh. Disculpa - Se disculpan ambos

- Yo soy Bridgette -

- Y yo Jacob -

Exacto. Los chicos que aparecieron de la nada se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Meridiana la vampiro y Vladimir Krad con sus apariencias de chicos comunes, que venían por una simple razón: Venganza

- Esta bien - Contesta Merliah con una sonrisa

- ¡Vengan! Les mostraremos toda la tierra de Ooo - Ordena cortes mente Tiffany

Todos se fueron dejando atrás a "Bridgette" y "Jacob" quienes estaban con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, para después poner una sincera sonrisa en su rostro y se iban con los demás... Habían caído en su truco

* * *

_**Traducción:**_

_**Quiero una nueva identidad, una nueva camuflajearme para todos mis enemigos**_

* * *

**¿Los chicos descubrirán la verdad? ¿Meridiana y Vlad cumplirán sus planes?**

**¡No se lo pierdan en su siguiente capitulo!**


	10. Chapter 10: Conclusiones inesperadas

**Aquí les vengo con este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network.  
Maicol, Mike, Vladimir y Pamela le pertenecen a George187.  
Los demás OC's si me pertenecen, incluyendo Víctor.**

* * *

_Conclusiones inesperadas (Flashback/Parte 2)_

Estaban volviendo a dar un "tour" de lo que parecía ser la tierra de Ooo, cansaba a nuestros héroes, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer por ahora para los villanos disfrazados, lo cual era lo que no sabían nuestros héroes, pero por una extraña razón, tanto el nuevo aspecto de Vladimir como el de Meridiana se le hacían familiares a la PE, ni siquiera ella sabía porque, pero parecía ver a los dos una vez anterior, y finalmente recordó todo, todo lo que paso hace 6 años

_-Flashback-_

Una Merliah de 10 años con un vestido lavanda con unos detalles celeste daba "un paseo real" por el Reino Flama, sus padres siempre le habían dicho que no fuera a aquel reino, pero ahora no le importaba si la llegaban a regañar, o peor; su rostro traía una mirada triste, aún no olvidaba lo de hace 5 años, la traición de su hermana ahí seguía, pero eso tampoco le importaba; quería olvidar todos sus problemas por ahora, pero más que nada, quería saber porque sus padres no la dejaban ir a aquel reino... ¿Qué había en aquel reino que no querían que viera?

La jovencita vio un castillo que parecía un volcán alrededor de un río de lava, como todo en aquel reino, estaba a punto de entrar al castillo cuando dos guardias de fuego con armaduras de magma la detuvieron con dos lanzas de magma con fuego

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres en este castillo? - Pregunta uno de los guardias viéndola fijamente

- Soy la Princesa Elemental y vengo a conocer al gobernante de este reino - Responde la PE de una manera como la de cualquier princesa presentándose con su "nombre real"

Antes de decir su nombre titular de princesa, los guardias se dieron cuenta de algo que los sorprendió demasiado: No usaba el escudo de fuego y no se quemaba; después de decirlo razonaron diciéndose mentalmente que al ser elemental lograba controlar el fuego, hasta que escucharon un grito a pocos kilómetros de distancia...

- ¿QUIÉN ES EL PLEBEYO QUE VINO? -

- ¡ES UNA CHICA DE LA REALEZA SU MAJESTAD, QUIERE HABLAR CON USTED! - Contestan en un grito ambos guardias nerviosos

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Pregunta la princesa de 10 años

- ¡DÉJENLA PASAR! - Vuelve a grita el gobernante respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven

Los guardias le permiten el paso y la guían hasta la sala del trono, para después encontrarse con el gobernante encerrado en una lampara, con una armadura de bronce adornada con rubíes en forma de rombos y uno más grande en forma de diamante en el pecho, piezas en las extremidades con franjas horizontales con los colores marrón y cobre, con sus manos descubiertas mostrando sus llamas en forma de mano, cabeza similar a una gigantesca bola de fuego con tres orificios que forman los ojos y la boca y en su corona también tiene una gema roja en el centro.

- ¿Es usted el gobernante de este reino? - Pregunta la princesa confundida

- Yo ERA el gobernante de este reino - Responde el rey haciendo énfasis recordando cuando era el gobernante

- ¿Qué le paso? -

- Mi hija, antes era la Princesa Flama, pero ahora es la Reina Flama, ella me destrono de mi puesto -

Tan solo la mención de Flama, fue lo primero y único capaz de escuchar Merliah para sorprenderse más de lo que ya estaba, ella sabía de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos... que su propia madre

- ¿La conoces? - Pregunta el ahora-prisionero Flama leyendo la mirada de la joven princesa

- A-ah... ahh... - No sabía que decir

- Por cierto jovencita - Pregunta el antiguo Rey Flama interrumpiendo los pensamientos de esta - ¿Qué te trae a este reino?

Entonces la joven Merliah reflexiono acerca de algo: Si él ya no era rey, entonces... ¿Por qué los guardias le dijeron "majestad"?... Al ver que su madre no estaba ahí, pensó que al no estar el actual rey o reina, el anterior seguiría con el cargo hasta que este/esta regresara... hasta que escucho la pregunta del prisionero Flama sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Lo siento - Se disculpa la chica por no prestar atención - Solo vine para saber el porque me prohibían venir a este reino

- ¿Quienes? - Pregunta Flama entablando confianza con la pequeña

- Mis padres - Responde con una mirada melancólica mirando el suelo recordando como ha pasado su infancia encerrada en una lampara por ordenes de sus padres, y a la vez entablando confianza con el antiguo rey de fuego

- Cambiemos el tema ¿no? - El "Rey" se sentía incomodo al hablar de familia por lo que paso con su hija al convertirse en reina - Necesito tu ayuda

- Por supuesto - Acepta gustosa - ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

- En algo urgente - Empieza a responder - Lo haría yo, pero estoy aquí encerrado; y ya se lo pedí a mi hija y a mi yerno, pero me dijeron que están demasiados ocupados cuidando a su hija y que no vendrán

Eso más que nada fue lo que mas sorprendió a la princesa de vestido lavanda, no podía creerlo, estaba conociendo a su abuelo, al padre de su madre, estaba más que feliz en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía reaccionar de manera sospechosa, es decir, lanzarse a abrazarlo o algo así, ya que preguntaría el porque de su extraño comportamiento y tendría que confesar todo, que ella es la razón por la que su hija y su yerno no podían asistir al reino de fuego...

- ¿De- de qué se trata? - Trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero le era imposible en este tipo de casos

- Dos tipos tratan de atacar al Reino Flama por sorpresa, me entere de eso gracias a unos guardias que fueron a "explorar" el mundo que esta fuera de nuestro territorio, necesitamos que tú, con la ayuda de la Espada del Fantasma Azul, acabes con ellos - Explica el Rey Flama abriendo la lampara con ayuda de la PE y mostrandole una espada con mango color azul marino, una hoja color azul zafiro y que sacaba un aura que parecía fantasmal color celeste - Al poder especial de esta espada lo llamaron "Stelar Sword"*

- ¿Y qué hace esta espada exactamente? - Pregunta la PE con sus ojos brillando y a la vez con la mirada fija en la espada, que al ser hija de Finn el Humano, heredó el gusto por espadas grandes y/o increíbles

- Se descubrió que los atacantes en realidad son dos fantasmas que se hacen pasar por especie humana - El Rey Flama chasquea los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una pantalla pequeña de fuego aparece y se veía como dos auras, una color azul oscuro con ojos color verde esmeralda y otra color magenta con ojos color turquesa grisáceo tomaban una forma bípeda, o mejor dicho, humana

- Son ellos, y se llaman... - El Flama guarda silencio por un momento - *suspiro* Bridgette Clark y Jacob Montero

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Merliah, al terminar de recordar, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, recordó las apariencias de los chicos que querían atacar el reino de su abuelo, el "Rey" Flama; recordó las palabras de su abuelo hace 6 años;recordó el cabello de la chica: totalmente rojo, y a la vez el del chico: café castaño; recordó una faceta de la ropa que utilizaban, comenzando con la chica: una chaqueta color magenta y una blusa verde limón, y terminando con el chico: una camisa magenta. Ellos... Ellos... Ellos eran los chicos de los que hablo el temporal Rey Flama

* * *

**¿Serán ciertas las conclusiones de la PE? ¿Bridgette y Jacob, a pesar de ser buenos, trataron de atacar el Reino Flama? ¿El Rey Flama se enterara que Merliah es su nieta? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? okno, esa última no cuenta XD**

**Apuesto que ninguno se espero esto, y no se preocupen, los apellidos de Bridgette y Jacob (Meridiana y Vladimir) no son Clark y Montero (aunque el apellido Clark me gustó)**

**Sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	11. Chapter 11:Dos dudas, respuesta en común

**Les vengo con esta (creo) penúltima parte de la etapa de camuflaje de Vladimir y Meridiana, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: ****Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network.  
Maicol, Mike, Vladimir y Pamela le pertenecen a George187.  
Los demás OC's si me pertenecen, incluyendo Víctor.**

* * *

_Dos dudas, respuesta en común (Parte 3)_

La PE se había quedado callada todo el camino, todos creían que estaba pensando en algo de gran importancia o de algo que no quería hablar, lo cual se podía definir en su triste mirar, pero al llegar al Reino Helado, Merly-Mer puso una cara seria; Tiffany gira su cabeza 180º ya que Merliah iba atrás de todo el grupo y ahora en vez de tener una cara seria, tenía una mirada fría, unos ojos muertos que parecía que iban a perder su brillo en cualquier momento, asustando a la 1º que detiene su paso y consiguiendo que todos (incluyendo a "Bridgette y "Jacob") hicieran lo mismo, y estos también se asustaron (sacando a los disfrazados) al ver la mirada muerta de la chica de vestido morado

- ¿Merliah? ¿Qué te pasa Merliah? - Finn la agita delicadamente como si se tratara de una flor tratando de hacerla reaccionar - ¡MERLIAH!

- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi princesa? - Escuchan una voz familiar para después ver a un vejete acercandoce

- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ REY HELADO! ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS? - Finn grita como loco sin voltear a ver al viejo de piel azul claro

- Bueno me voy - RH se acerca lentamente al grupo que trata de hacer reaccionar a la princesa

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Rey Helado paso a una velocidad fuera de lo normal y tomo a la PE de la cintura para después aparecer en el cielo con la princesa en brazos. Después de eso lo más raro del mundo ocurrió, Merliah pateo en la cara al rey del hielo y al tocar el suelo esta se puso en pose de batalla haciéndole la seña con la mano en señal de pelea

- ¡YA ME HARTE DE ESTO! - El Rey Helado se acerca volando a gran velocidad con su barba hacia la princesa

- ¡ESPADA DEL FANTASMA AZUL! - Grita Merliah, la Princesa Elemental levantando su brazo derecho

Todos observaron como una espada con mango color azul marino, una hoja color azul zafiro y que sacaba un aura que parecía fantasmal color celeste aparecía en la mano derecha de Elemental, sorprendiendo a Meri y a Vlad, ya que presentían que esa espada la habían visto antes

- Y esa espada... - El RH estaba en shock

- ...La voy a usar contra ti si no me dejas en paz -

- Lo haré cuando te desposes de mí -

Eso mato de celos a Víctor y Maicol; y no solo eso, también hizo que Merliah echara fuego, es decir, que sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo oscuro, su vestido era de un morado más oscuro y su cabello estaba hecho fuego que en lugar de tener sus colores correspondientes, tenían una llamarada dorada

- Oh-oh - Exclaman Tiffany y Víctor acercándose lentamente a la princesa - Merliah, te tienes que tranquilizar

- ¿Qué pasa cuando se pone así? - Pregunta la humana de cabello rubio retrocediendo acompañada de Cake

- No querrán saberlo - Víctor era el más preocupado de todos

Tiffany y Víctor levantan poco a poco sus pies ya que debajo de estos había hielo apunto de derretirse y hielo derretido, lo cual los preocupa mucho más y los obliga a mirarse uno al otro, mientras que el RH volaba con su barba mirando su hielo derretirse

- ¡OYE! ¡DEJA MI HIELO EN PAZ! ¡EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! - Grita el RH asustado

- ¡YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! - Todos ven como Merliah empezaba a derramar lagrimas de un bonito azul cobalto

- ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR! - El RH finge pedir piedad

- ¡NI LO SUEÑES! -

Merliah estaba llegando a su punto máximo, preocupando a su hermana y a su "novio", ya que si se transformaba en su forma titanica (ya que tiene) no solo derretiría el hielo, sino también hará que Finn y la RF sospechen la presunta verdad... y solamente había una opción que involucraba a Víctor... una opción vergonzosa y a la vez real

- ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR! - El pedazo de hielo que estaba bajo los pies de Víctor se comenzaba a derretir

- ¿Por qué lo haría? - La piel de Merliah se comenzaba a tornar de color celeste y su cabello azul cobalto, como sus lagrimas

- ¿Qué te esta pasando? - Se escucha la voz de Bonnibel Bubblegum a kilómetros

Tanto a Víctor como a Tiffany les sorprendió que la voz de la gobernante se escuchara a 20 kilómetros de distancia, voltean la mirada y ven a Pamela (abrazando a Maicol, quien trata de hacer que el abrazo se rompa) y a los demás a esa misma cantidad de kilómetros (osea 20)

- Mira a tu espalda y lo sabrás - Contesta Víctor en voz alta

Merliah da la vuelta y observa mucho "océano" bajo sus pies, y al ser hija de Finn el Humano y Estela (supuesto/posible nombre), la antes-Princesa del Reino de Fuego, le temía al océano/no podía tocarlo, así que regreso a su forma "humana"

- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!? - Grita asustada la PE

Se ve como las manos de la princesa de los elementos se llenaban de relámpagos blancos y celestes, los pone a pocos centímetros del agua, y rápidamente toda el agua que había bajo los pies de todo el mundo, literalmente, se congelaba, dejando totalmente confundidos a todos, incluyendo a las gobernantes que ya sabían de la verdad

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Pregunta Finn el Humano viendo a la hermana de la joven de vestido morado

- Se esta tranquilizando - Responde la elemental de fuego sin apartar la vista de su hermana asustada - Creo

Mientras en otro sitio, otro reino precisamente, una chica de aproximadamente 25 años, ojos grises, piel color leche y un curioso cabello verde limón con unos detalles azul cobalto (el cabello le llega a los tobillos) estaba viendo toda la batalla del Reino Helado por medio de una bola de cristal del tamaño de su mano, mientras que estas liberaban un brillo de tonalidad rosa palé claro. En el rostro de esta había sorpresa, enojo y "agradecimiento" mientras que su mirada era dirigida a cierta joven de cabello azul cobalto y piel celeste

- Si se enoja mucho más tendré el poder para controlar su mente y volverla de mi lado, y me asegurare de que pueda estar en ella por siempre, no como su hermana... ¡PARA SIEMPRE! -

Se escucha una voz femenina a escasos centímetros de la chica de cabello limón, esta voltea y ve como dos ojos rojos como la sangre se ponen encima de ella

- Pero-Pero jefa... -

- ¡PERO NADA! - Los ojos se ponen más rojos, intimidando a la de ojos grises - Prepara todo, hay una chica que controlar

- Si señor... ¡Digo! señora - Se auto-corrige

El brillo rosa palé vuelve a aparecer en las manos de la chica de piel leche, mientras que esta decía unas palabras en latín

- Nunc me ducere ad Principem qui irascitur, Merliah me ad Principem, me ad Principem elementis* -

Y ambas desaparecieron en un haz de luz dorada, una lista para cumplirle a su jefa, mientras que la otra para controlar a la princesa de 16 años. Mientras que esta continuaba congelando el agua que estaba bajo sus pies

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Preguntan los héroes de Aaa y Eee

- Lamento haber perdido el control de esa manera - Se disculpa la PE frotándose un brazo mientras que recuperaba su viejo estilo

- Lo haré cuando te desposes de mí, princesa - Repite el rey del hielo y el frió acercándose a la soberana del Reino Elemental

- ¡Otra vez con eso! - Se queja la princesa mientras su cabello otra vez recupera su tono cobalto

Lo que ignoraba "todo el mundo" era que detrás de un pequeño iceberg (o pedazo de hielo, como quieran decirle) estaban dos chicas, una era la de piel leche; mientras que la otra era de ojos color sangre, cabello corto (Que llega hasta su cuello) color violeta y piel color chocolate; ambas estaban usando dos sacos (por así decirlo) de distintos colores ocultando sus ropas, la de piel leche usaba uno color rosa fresa, mientras que la otra usaba uno chocolate oscuro.

- Esta bien, lo siento, pero no te pongas así de nuevo - "Reza" en voz alta el RH

Y todos empiezan a carcajearse, sin imaginar el riesgo que corre la princesa de los elementos

* * *

**¿Quienes serán esas dos chicas? ¿Por qué la soberana del Reino Elemental corre peligro? ¿Por qué estas dos chicas están interesadas en Merliah? ¿Pondrán a salvo a la PE? Esto más en el próximo capitulo**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? Me gusto mucho este capitulo ¿Y a ustedes?**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
